


Questions

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kiss and Tell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Robbie asks about who Jensen kisses.
Series: Tradition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 1





	Questions

"Is there anyone you hadn't kissed?" Robbie asks.

"Jared, Misha, Jeffrey Dean and Samantha." Jensen answers. 

"Why not."

"Jared and Misha are like brothers. Too weird. As for Jeff and Sam. They play my parents. Same difference."

Robbie nodded. He asked who else.

"Katie and Lauren back in the day. Both thanked me. They wanted to be part of the tradition. The initiation. I had no interest in everyone else. It is reserved for the ones that stick around for awhile."

"Does Danneel know?"

"She has a list. She doesn't mind. A kiss is a kiss."

"Actually the old saying goes, a kiss is *still* a kiss."

"Then come here. You look lonely. I want to kiss the Lord Himself."

Robbie laughs. Whatever God wants, He gets.


End file.
